Brick-and-mortar merchants typically rely on customer sales to maintain an operating business. Thus, merchants may allocate significant time, energy and money toward various systems and methods to maximize their sales. Merchants may rely on advertisements, promotions, or offers, and strategic displays, product placement, and physical layout of a store to enhance consumer experience and increase sales. Many other techniques have also been used.
There are entities who study consumer behavior to learn and share advanced techniques to determine how to improve sales. Merchants typically consult with these entities or studies conducted by these entities to determine how they may be able to improve their own sales. Some studies, however, may not be useful to all merchants, as some merchants have unique needs or particular clientele etc. Additionally, a detailed study specific to a particular merchant may be cost prohibitive and therefor unavailable to many merchants, or may be useful only for a limited duration as merchant techniques evolve and develop. And some studies may rely on methods that may not effectively determine how users actually engage with a merchant. Many studies, for instance, may rely on active user participation and user response regarding a particular experience. User response may not be reflective of a true user experience, however, as the user may be unaware of the influence of certain techniques. These studies, thus, may be ineffective to analyze actual user behavior or interaction with a merchant and the various items for sell.
Current computing systems and supporting infrastructures are ill-equipped to address these and similar issues.